Fears
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* When Al dreads being sorted into Slytherin, his father reassures him. *MOVIEverse*


**A/N: **_Hey readers! I watched the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 epilogue scene yesterday when mum brought the DVD home and this morning I awoke with this idea: what would Al be thinking as he made his way onto the platform and what would his thoughts of being sorted into Slytherin as the mention of James teasing him isn't actually mentioned in the film version of the Epilogue. I had to have the Epilogue scene playing so that I could write this. The dialogue comes diretly from the scene so I DON'T own the scene or the dialogue. so I hope you like this and please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fears<strong>

_Albus_

I walked with my brother towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and stopped in front of it. Lily, my younger sister climbed off the front of James' trolley and watched in awe as he made a run for the barrier. I watched petrified, worried that he would collide with the wall. I heard footsteps walk up behind me before a hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Together," my father said as I looked up at him nervously. I had been on Platform 9 ¾ before when James had started Hogwarts the year before but I had never had to push a trolley through the barrier as well. I nodded and together dad and I pushed my trolley through onto the Platform. A moment later we emerged into the Platform before being joined by mum and Lily.

As we walked up the Platform to find our family, we walked past Scorpius Malfoy saying goodbye to his parents, Draco and Astoria. We past students talking excitedly about their summers and being reunited with old friends. Lily raced after an enchanted paper bird while mum joined dad and I on our journey up the Platform. Thankfully, Lily and her new bird friend led us to Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo.

"Bag?" I heard Aunt Hermione ask Rose.

"Yeah,"

"Jumper?" Rose nodded before receiving a kiss and a hug from Aunt Hermione while Uncle Ron watched on proudly. I could see that Hugo was a little disappointed. He and Lily still had two years to go until they too got to go to Hogwarts.

"I'll miss you," Aunt Hermione said as she hugged Rose.

"Here they come," I heard Uncle Ron say as we approached. Aunt Hermione and Rosie turned to face us and Rosie gave me a wave. I nodded in her direction. We had always been close since we were close in age.

I hung back and pretended to retie my shoe. Mum and dad turned and looked at each other before dad told mum to go ahead. Dad came over and crouched down in front of me.

"Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?" I asked. I really did fear being put into Slytherin. My entire family since my late granddad James to my great uncles Gideon and Fabian had been in Gryffindor and I didn't want to break that tradition.

"Albus Severus Potter..." My father begun. "...you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin... and he was the bravest man I've ever known," I sniffed and nodded.

"But just say that I am,"

"Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young wizard," Dad said. "But, listen, if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account,"

I smiled. "Really?" I asked.

"Really," Just the words flowed from dad's mouth, the warning whistle sounded.

"Ready?" Dad asked me.

"Ready," I said feeling a bit more confident than before. Dad pulled me into one last hug. We both knew that this would be the last time we saw each other until Christmas.

I made my way onto the train just as one of Uncle George's WWW products whizzed past me. I ducked as I made my way into the compartment that contained James and Rosie.

"Come on," James said as I sat down next to him. I looked up at the sound of a frog croaking and saw a chocolate frog on the window. James and Rosie looked at the frog too. Rosie held out her hand and the frog jumped into it.

Outside, Aunt Hermione placed a hand to her mouth as she forced back a laugh. Rosie really was fond of food. Just like Uncle Ron was. Uncle Ron smirked at my favourite cousin's trait of likeness. I had had heard Aunt Hermione say loads of times that Rose and Uncle Ron were very much alike. Hugo looked away in complete disappointment. He wanted to share our new adventure with us but knew as well as Lily did that in two years they could.

The train started to move. We waved our goodbyes. Even Victoire who was sitting next to Rosie waved as we pulled out the station and stopped once our parents and younger siblings were out of sight. This was the start of a whole new adventure.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>


End file.
